crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Olivier Ostern
Olivier Ostern is an incubus vampire, who teaches History and Theory at Arzew Academy. He is Lark and Seere's homeroom teacher. Character information Appearance Olivier is always seen having his hair down and wearing the same clothes. A white t-shirt with a black sweater inside, a red belt and black trousers. Personality Olivier's personality has helped him become a very popular teacher among students. He is lax with his classes and treats everyone friendly. He keeps his smile on and enjoys teasing others. But, when needed, he has a very serious side too. History Olivier has become a very popular teacher, especially among female students, because he is good looking and his lessons are very lax. He has also become famous for his strange behavior. Plot Overview The first day of the new school year, Olivier works as an entrance exam inspector. He is the one to hand Lark the documents he needs to apply for the exam and the one to warn him about the exam he is going to take. This year, Olivier is assigned class 1-2. As soon as he enters the class the first day, he interrupts Lark's introduction to Seere by causing a lot of commotion. The students who already know him greet him happily and Olivier, after a few words, ends the class. As time passess, Olvier teaches his class about Crepuscule, student councils, magic, Forest of Night, and many other things. The night of Carne's rampage, Olivier is patrolling the courtyard in front of the main building. He catches two students out of curfew and tells them to get back to their dorms. But, as soon as he turns to leave, Carne appears and attacks the students with her fire ability. Afterwards, she attacks Olivier but he manages to survive. Olivier, then, goes at Navarus' office. Angela, Laura, Buzzi and Muscle are already there, called by the director. Olivier explains the situation, tells Navarus that with two students dead it will be difficult to keep a low profile on the matter of Carne's rampage and asks Navarus to dissolve the magical barrier he has set at Arzew. Navarus accepts. Without the magic barrier, Olivier is now able to perform high level magic. He asks from Buzzi to bring him a magic absortion stone and goes, along with Laura and Muscle, to where Carne is. There, he founds Lark and Bathory, explains to them what he is going to do and tells them to step back. He, then, quickly draws a magic circle beneath Carne and procceeds to perform an Ability Sealing ceremony. Soon enough, Carne's resistance breaks the magic circle and the magical power starts flowing backwards. A while later, Carne falls from the sky and is caught by Setz. Angela arrives with the magic absortion stone Buzzi gave her, and places it on Carne's chest. Olivier says that Carne should be moved quickly to the infirmary, but, to his surprise, Carne dissipates. Angela explains that the girl had the same end as Crawford. Power and abilities Magic Olivier is very skilled in high level magic. Relationships El Olivier seems to be a close friend of El and he appears to have the tendency to tease him. Category:Characters Category:Teacher Category:Adult Category:Succubus Category:Succubus Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male